The Wedding
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Mako and Korra get married. Both are a little anxious and/or hungover today. Then they have to deal with Bolin having a panic attack and her dad being plastered. So much for the plan...


(in the garden of the air temple 2 hours before the wedding)

Bolin stares at his brother "are you all right dude?" Mako is sitting on a bench in the corner looking like he's going to throw up. He mumbles "nughufuf". Bolin laughs "Maybe taking you drinking for a bachelor party wasn't such a good idea. You really can't handle liquor." Bolin bends some earth into a bucket like object for his brother. As he hands Mako the bucket Mako starts throwing up into it. Once he finishes Bolin grabs his arm. "Come on bro let's go get you cleaned up so Korra doesn't think you where partying last night. Jeez and I thought you were the responsible one." Bolin start to laugh while dragging Mako inside to get cleaned up.

(In Asami's room in the air temple)

"Korra you seriously need to sit still or else this eyeliner will be all over your face." Korra looks at Asami and starts to get hysterical. "Oh my spirits, What if he doesn't like my dress, and what if he ditches me at the altar." She curls in on herself and starts rocking back and forth. "You, my friend are being Way too emotional. He knows that you could kick his ass so he wouldn't dare do anything to upset you today of all days. He will not ditch you at the altar Naga and I won't let him, and he will like the dress if he knows what's good for him." Asami is flustered trying to comfort her friend so she doesn't go into the avatar State right before her wedding that would be the opposite of helpful. Korra blows her nose with the tissue Asami offered and then got her act together. "Okay, hey do you know where my Dad is? He was here fifteen minutes ago" Asami glares at the door Tornaq must have slipped out. "He probably went to go find Katara, Pema and your mother to help get you ready. Either that or he's talking with the guys." She shrugged.

(In Bolin's room in the air Temple)

Mako has taken some herbs to numb his headache and most of the alcohol is out of his system now. Tornaq slips in through the door to see how the guys are doing. He looks at Mako sitting on the bed "Why aren't you ready yet?" he glares at Mako. Bolin sticks his head out of the closet still chuckling. "My brother had a little too much fun at his bachelor party, as in he was hung over." Bolin emerged from the closet carrying a suit that the fire Lady (zuko's daughter) had gotten made for Mako.( When she heard that Mako and Korra where getting married she remembered that Korra had saved her son's life, well she thought it was the least she could do for the happy couple.) Tornaq laughed. "O spirits, did you seriously get drunk the night before your wedding" Tornaq sobered and glared at Mako again "I came to issue a warning to you son. If you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down and skin you like a Wolf-rat." Mako's face went very pale "got it?" Mako gulped his eyes where as big as dinner plates "yes sir" Tornaq slapped him on the back and grinned "good now get ready."

(In Bolin's room at the air temple)

"Come on Bolin it's not like I'm leaving your life" Mako is all dressed up in his suit and Bolin is rolled up in his sheets on his bed having hysterics. Snot is running down his face and Salty tears are staining his cheeks. "B-but your my only family left and now your leaving me for a girl." Mako was suddenly very sad. "Bo I'm not ditching you and just because I'm getting married does not mean that I care any less about you. You're my brother, my family, and just think now you will have a sister as well as a brother." Bolin started to grin and got up and picked up Mako in a great big bear hug. "Bo-" Mako can hardly breathe "You're choking me" Bolin looked up at him "oh sorry" he dropped Mako and looked over him over and sniffed "we both need to get straightened up if we are going to be presentable for your Wedding."

(Asami's room in the air temple)

'Dad where the hell are you' Korra thought in despair as Asami painted Korras nails a midnight blue that brought out her eyes. A grimance on Korras face prompted Asami to ask "did you really think I wouldn't go this all out?" Asami had done korras toenails, makeup, and hair already. Korra was about to say something when her dad followed by her mom, Katara and Pemma entered Asami's room… Carrying the dress. Korra eyed the seemingly harmless garment warily. "I did so not agree to wear a dress." "Yes you did Korra." Asami sighed and turned to the other ladies "she's been like this all morning." 'Shit. Really. Did you have to tell everyone that.' Korra thought. Katara put a soothing hand on her shoulder "you're just nervous that's all. Aang freaked out too when my father and Sokka told him that his Air Nomad Clothing was too girly and Informal for a wedding especially to a woman in their family." Katara laughed " those guys forced him into a traditional water tribe tuxedo. They told him I would like it if he dressed like my people for a Day." She leant and whispered in Korra's ear "Honestly he wasn't built for waterbender clothing. But it was a really sweet gesture on his part." Korra rolled her eyes "fine I'll wear the dress but only if you think he'll like it." Tornaq suddenly got very annoyed "he'll like that damn dress if he knows whats any goddamn good for him." he growled. Senna shot her husband a warning look "your father found the alcohol." Korra got mad. A storm brewed in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "you what?" Korra's voice shot through three octaves. "daaaaaaad you Promised you wouldn't drink at my wedding." "We're not at your wedding yet we're helping you get ready." He slurred the words 'GREAT. Hes already fucking drunk' she thought and started to cry. "get out." Tornaq looked at her "What?" Korra shook her head "I said ."and she threw a pillow at him. Her voice dropped to a whisper "Just get out." Her voice full of pain.

(Out in the Garden)

Mako was standing under a canopy of panda lilies waiting for Korra. Bolin Stood Beside Him. She was already half an hour late. "don't be anxious bro. She'll show up eventually." Bolin put a reassuring hand on Mako's shoulder. Then Bolin saw a man in water tribe garments in the corner of the garden drinking from a tinted bottle. "Crap" Mako looks at his brother "What happened?" Bolin points to the man in the corner and whispers "it's Korra's Dad."Mako stares at the man "oh spirits. Nothing is going smoothly today. Why today." Bolin pats his brother on the back. "I'll deal with it stay here and please try to stay calm." Mako looked up at the sun "just hurry".

"Tornaq why aren't you with Korra?" The man takes another drink "she hates me, She freaking hates my guts. I ruined EVERYTHING." Tornaq was slurring so Badly he was so drunk. "you are going to go apologize to your daughter for this and then you WILL walk her down that damn isle to marry my big brother or spirits help me I will kick your ass until you do." He takes another drink "No. she hates me."

Bolin takes the bottle away from the older man "okay option two then" And then bolin punches the warrior right in the gut and asks him if he wants to apologize yet. The answer was still no so bolin brought his knee up into tornaq's face and then elbowed him in the shoulder blades to send the older man sprawling into the rose bushes. "fine I'm going, I'm going."

Korra heard the knock on the door. "Korra?" _great just great _Korra looks at her mother in distress. "I'm going to go talk to him for a moment; it's going to be fine Korra." And with that Senna slipped out of the room.

She could hear her mother yelling at him. _Good he deserves it._ "Our little girl was supposed to be getting married a half hour ago, where the hell were you?!" there was no answer. "She cried on her wedding day because of you, you smell like a Skunk and how come there's dirt on your good tunic?" He mumbled something about Bolin. "Well good for him now let's get this show on the road before you do something else completely stupid." The door opened with an almost silent *click* and Senna with a hand fisted in tornaq's tunic slid quietly through the open door. "Your father has something he would like to say to you." Senna smiled at Korra. "I'm Sorry Korra." Korra just looked at him shocked at his disheveled looked. "Then prove it Dad no more drinking today or tonight." Her father nodded solemnly. Korra stood up and looked at Asami "This Dress and These shoes are both death traps you know." Korra proclaimed as she sort of fell to the side. Asami laughed. "Okay, as long as your dad dosen't trip while walking you out to Mako, you should be fine." Asami then glared at Tornaq "And you don't forget your fucking lines. I don't give a rats ass how drunk you are, you will not make this day a disaster any more than you already have." Her voice was steely.

An hour later.

"I no pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Bolin and Senna cried, but who dosen't cry at a wedding especially for people who you love so much.


End file.
